Misteri Kedalaman Keruntuhan bawah tanah
by Arsyahlamune
Summary: Conan terlibat dalam petualangan yang mengerikan dan menegangkan karena sebenarnya ada harta karun
1. Chapter 1

Petualangan Detektif Conan:

Misteri Kedalaman Keruntuhan bawah tanah

Chapter 1: Suara Misterius

Pada abad ke-14. pada zaman dahulu kala, ada sebuah bangunan yang terbuat dari batu seperti candi kuil. Di depan candi kuil, ada desa di mana banyak orang-orang sibuk bekerja. Di sana ada banyak anak-anak yang sedang bermain perang-perangan. Mereka membawa pedang kayu untuk main-main. Ada seorang anak laki-laki yang memimpin pasukan temannya. Dia bernama **Shuta**, putra dari jenderal kerajaan itu sangat pintar.

Shuta menyuruh teman-temannya bersembunyi di balik semak-semak di depan pohon agar tidak mencolok. Tiba-tiba seorang perempuan tomboy memimpin pasukan temannya datang menyerbu. Seorang gadis tomboy itu bernama **Nyai Kya**, seorang puteri dari raja kerajaan.

Nyai Kya dan teman-temannya berhenti di situ untuk mencari Shuta dan kawan-kawannya. Tiba-tiba anak-anak muncul dari semak-semak, mereka melemparkan lumpur ke arah teman-teman Nyai Kya. Sehingga teman-teman Kya kena lumpur. Kya cepat bersembunyi di balik pohon, sebelum itu dia harus bertindak untuk mencari Shuta. Tiba-tiba Shuta muncul dengan menggantung dahan ketika dia mengagetkan Kya sehingga Kya menjadi kaget sekali, lalu dia jatuh ke lumpur sampai dia kena lumpur. Shuta dan teman-temannya tertawa terbahak-bahak karena mereka senang memenangkan pertandingan.

Pada malam hari, Shuta menarik tangan Kya untuk mengajaknya ke suatu tempat yang ingin dia tunjukkan. Shuta membawa Kya ke tempat yang tidak diketahui, maka Shuta menggambar dua pasangan saling bersama. Mereka berjanji untuk bersama kalau dewasa.

Pada suatu hari, Shuta dan Kya tumbuh dewasa bersama. Sekarang Shuta menjadi pengawal puteri Kya untuk melindungi Kya. Kya menjadi permaisuri yang cantik mewaris hak dari kerajaan misterius. Kya diberikan perhiasaan kalung emas sedangkan Shuta juga punya keris berwarna emas yang diberikan ayahnya. Tapi peperangan itu tiba-tiba terjadi.

Shuta membawa Kya untuk pergi ke tempat yang aman, tapi dia harus menghadapi kesulitan. Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?

Tiba-tiba Conan bangun dengan wajahnya kaget karena mimpi.

"Itu cuma mimpi?" "Kenapa mimpiku ini?"tanya Conan.

Conan memikirkan dirinya berada di mana selama mimpinya. Lalu dia mendengar ada seseorang di luar. Conan memeriksa di luar, ternyata ada Ran sedang minum.

"Kak Ran?" "Ada apa?"tanya Conan.

"Oh, Conan!" "Apa aku membangunkanmu?"tanya Ran.

"Tidak, aku sendiri mendengar"Conan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Aku sendiri bangun karena mimpi aneh"Ran mengembalikan gelas ke dapur.

"Mimpi aneh?" "Apa itu?"Conan bertanya.

Ran menjawab dengan kegugupan. "Rasanya aku berada di masa lalu seperti abad ke 14..."

Conan berkedip kaget mendengar Ran berkata soal mimpi aneh yang sama dengan mimpinya.

"Benarkah itu?"tanya Conan.

"Ya, tapi aku cuma antusias karena rasanya aku menjadi permaisuri"Muka Ran sedikit memerah.

Conan menjadi jengkel sekali atas hal itu.

Dari awal cerita itu, Conan itu sebenarnya **Shinichi Kudo**, detektif SMU yang selalu memecahkan banyak kasus sampai banyak media yang meliputi tentang detektif muda itu. Sejak itu, Shinichi tinggalkan **Ran**, pacar Shinichi untuk menyelidiki anggota hitam. Rupanya dia memergoki penyuapan tapi sayang sekali, seorang anggota hitam bernama **Gin** memukul Shinichi sehingga Shinichi tidak sadarkan diri. Gin meminumkan obat aneh pada Shinichi untuk melenyapkan Shinichi, tapi Shinichi berubah menjadi anak kecil.

Shinichi datang ke rumah **Profoser Agasa**, tetangga Shinichi untuk meminta bantuannya. Tapi Ran datang sampai dia bertemu dengan Shinichi sebagai anak kecil yang mengaku **Conan Edogawa**. Sampai dia sekarang tinggal di rumah Ran sekaligus kantor detektif ingusan bernama **Detektif Kogoro Mouri**.

Conan telah memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Conan Edogawa. Dia akan menjelaskan tentang dirinya dan macam-macam.

Ada yang tahu identitasnya selain Profoser Agasa yaitu orangtua Shinichi, Heiji dan satu lagi **Ai Haibara**.

Nama Ai Haibara asli sebenarnya adalah Shiho Miyano alias Sherry. Dia pernah mengkhianati anggota organisasi hitam. Dia dikurung di gudang, kemudian dia meminum obat buatannya untuk mengubahnya menjadi kekecilan. Sampai dia ditemukan Profoser Agasa di depan rumah Shinichi.

Conan akan memperkenalkan teman-temannya anggota detektif cilik yaitu **Genta**, anak SD yang suka makan; **Ayumi**, gadis cilik yang prihatin; dan **Mitsuhiko**, anak SD yang pintar.

Conan: "Aku akan memberitahu kalian tentang petualangan yang menarik" "Kalian ingin tahu?"

Conan mengatakan, "Dia terlibat dalam petualangan yang mengerikan dan menegangkan karena sebenarnya ada harta karun"

"Hanya satu kebenaran!"Conan menunjukkan.

Pada malam hari, di museum Beika Park, ada banyak grup polisi yang berjaga-jaga. Di sana ada jenderal polisi itu yang memimpin itu bernama **Nakamura** memerintahkan para polisi berjaga-jaga di dalam museum supaya tidak ada yang bisa dicuri. Tujuan Nakamura adalah ingin menangkap si pencuri profesional bernama **Kid**. Dia terkenal di kalangan masyarakat. Di depan museum, ada banyak orang-orang yang antusias tentang Kid.

Salah satu dari penduduk wanita melihat ada seseorang yang naik layang-layang terbang ke arah museum.

"Hei, lihat di atas!"seru wanita menunjukkan.

Setelah itu, banyak orang-orang berteriak antusias untuk Kid.

"Apa?" "Kid datang ke sini?"tanya Pak Nakamura.

"Ya, tadi dia terbang ke atas musuem"jawab salah satu dari polisi.

Nakamura memerintahkan semua pasukan polisinya untuk mengejar Kid di atas musuem.

Sekarang mereka sudah ada di atas musuem untuk mencari Kid, tapi tidak ada apa-apa di atas museum.

"Mustahil...dia tidak ada?" "Bagaimana bisa begitu?"tanya Pak Nakamura tidak mempercayai.

Sebenarnya Kid menyelinap ke dalam saluran pipa yang besar sebelah di atas museum.

Kid melompat dari atas saluran, dia mendarat tepat di tengah bagian dari dalam musuem, sekarang dia berada di dalam pusat kebudayaan Indonesia. Di sana ada banyak topeng khas Indonesia sampai ada patung dan lukisan juga berasal dari Indonesia.

"Wah...jadi di sini kebudayaan Indonesia, berarti dekat di ruangan..."seru Kid melihat-lihat di pusat kebudayaan itu.

Tujuan Kid adalah mencuri berlian **Ace Shura** berasal dari Thailand di ruangan khusus. Di sana ada jebakan yang tidak terlihat. Kid membawa kantong berisi pasir, lalu meniupkan banyak pasir sehingga pasir itu membuat jebakan mulai terlihat seperti sinar merah.

"Sudah kuduga, Pak tua membuat rencana ini tapi aku akan buktikan kau apa yang bisa kulakukan ini"ujar Kid tersenyum.

Kid menggunakan kacamatanya untuk mencari alat yang dapat menghentikan jebakan di sekitar Ace Shura dalam kotak kaca estalace. Sampai dia temukan alatnya ada di tiang dekat kotak kaca itu. Kid menembak alat itu dengan pistol yang bisa mengeluarkan kartu yang tajam. Alat itu dirusak oleh kartu yang ditembak oleh Kid. Jebakan itu sudah berhenti maka Kid bisa mendekati kotak kaca itu.

"Akhirnya..."Kid tersenyum saat mendekati kotak kaca itu untuk mengambil berlian itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara musik membuat Kid terkejut mendengar.

"Suara itu...?" "Suara musik...?"tanya Kid terkejut.

Suara itu berasal dari dalam pusat kebudayaan Indonesia yang tidak jauh dari ruangan khusus.

"Mustahil...seharusnya tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana"seru Kid tidak mempercayai.

Kid mencoba kembali ke pusat itu untuk memeriksa suara itu berasal dari sana.

"Halo, siapa di sana?"tanya Kid.

Sampai Kid mendengar suara musik dari belok kiri dinding, lalu dia pergi melihat ada apa di balik dinding. Rupanya ada seorang remaja laki-laki kelihatan berusia 13 tahun, memakai pakaian aneh yang belum pernah Kid lihat, dia sedang memainkan alat musik terbuat dari bambu; angklung.

"Hah...anak-anak?" "Aku tidak melihatnya dari sebelumnya"Kid berkedip.

Kemudian, anak muda berhenti main angklung lalu melirik kepada Kid membuat Kid jadi kaget.

"Anu...siapa namamu?" "Kenapa kamu di sini?"tanya Kid kegugupan.

Tapi anak itu tidak mengerti apa kata Kid.

"Dia tidak mengerti kataku?" "Tunggu...anak ini tampak bukan orang Jepang, tapi pakaian aneh yang belum pernah kulihat"Kid heran dalam hati.

"Siapa namamu, nak?"tanya Kid berbicara bahasa Inggris.

Tapi anak itu lagi-lagi tidak mengerti bahasa Inggris.

"Mustahil...anak ini tidak bisa berbahasa inggris..." "Apa yang kulakukan?"Kid kebanyakan bingung.

Anak itu menatap terus pada Kid.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti ini?"tanya Kid gelisah.

Tiba-tiba Pak Nakamura dan anak buahnya datang melihat Kid ada di pusat kebudayaan Indonesia, sehingga Kid terkejut melihat hal itu. Kemudian Kid kembali menoleh ke depan untuk melihat anak itu, tapi tidak ada anak itu di depan mata Kid.

"Hah?" "Di mana dia?" "Dia tidak ada?"tanya Kid kaget.

Sekarang Kid tidak punya waktu lagi untuk melarikan diri dari kejaran Pak Nakamura dan anak buahnya.

Kid kembali ke atas saluran di mana dia turun. Pak Nakamura tahu dia akan ke atas museum, dia memerintahkan anak buahnya pergi ke atas musuem supaya bisa menangkapnya lebih cepat.

Di atas musuem, Pak Nakamura dan anak buahnya berkumpul di depan pipa saluran untuk menunggu Kid muncul tapi Kid tidak kunjung muncul.

"Kenapa dia tidak keluar?"tanya Pak Nakamura tidak mengerti.

Sehingga Pak Nakamura menyadari bahwa mereka ditipu. Pak Nakamura bergegas pergi naik ke atas atap museum untuk melihat keadaan di luar.

Ternyata Kid naik galote ke atas dari jendela museum. Rupanya Kid kembali ke atas pipa saluran tapi dia kembali lagi ke museum untuk membuat pak Nakamura dan anak buahnya pergi ke atas, sekarang dia bisa keluar dari jendela di mana dia berada di pusat kebudayaan Indonesia.

"Sial...kita ditipu!"Pak Nakamura bersikap jengkel.

Pada malam hari di langit, Kid naik galote terbang.

"Sigh...rencanaku hampir gagal gara-gara hal itu" "Siapa sebenarnya anak itu?"Kid penasaran.

Keesokan pagi hari, Kogoro membaca koran sambil berkomentar.

"Kid tidak mencuri berlian Ace Shura?" "Ada apa?"tanya Kogoro membaca koran.

Conan masih berpenasaran kenapa Kid tidak mencuri berlian Ace shura. Ran sedang menelepon sahabat baiknya, **Sonoko**.

"Apa?" "Kamu ingin kami datang ke sana?"tanya Ran berkedip terkejut.

"Iya, paman Suzuki ingin mengundang kalian ke sana, kok"jawab Sonoko melalui telepon selular.

"Ada apa, Ran?"tanya Kogoro.

"Sonoko-chan ingin kita datang ke museum"jawab Ran.

Conan dan yang lain datang ke museum Suzuki untuk bertemu Pak Suzuki.

"Selamat datang ke musuem Suzuki!" "Maaf aku memanggil kalian ke sini"ucap Pak **Suzuki**, presider perusahaan.

**Lupin**, anjing milik Pak Suzuki menjilat pipi Conan dengan senang.

"Hentikan, Lupin"ucap Conan saat dijilat Lupin.

"Tak apa-apa, ada apa memanggilku ke sini?"tanya Pak Kogoro.

"Baiklah, akan kuberitahu" "Ikut saya"jawab Pak Suzuki.

Pak Suzuki mengantar Pak Kogoro dan yang lain ke ruangan pengawasan kamera sampai bertemu dengan Pak Nakamura dan Sonoko.

"Ah, Sonoko!"seru Ran senang bertemu dengan Sonoko.

"Ran, akhirnya kau datang ya"ucap Sonoko juga.

"Ada apa, Sonoko-chan?"tanya Ran.

"Habis Kid..."jawab Sonoko gelisah.

"Pak Kogoro, akhirnya kau datang ya" "Mari kutunjukkan sesuatu"kata Pak Nakamura menyuruh kru kamera untuk memperlihatkan video kamera.

Video memunculkan Kid datang ke ruangan khusus berlian Ace Shura.

"Kya...Kid!"seru Sonoko senang berteriak.

"Aduh..."seru Ran.

Dalam video, Kid dapat menghentikan jebakan yang Pak Suzuki buat.

"Huh...ada yang salah dengan ini?"tanya Pak Kogoro tidak mengerti.

"Lihat baik-baik, Pak Kogoro"pinta Pak Nakamura.

Dalam video, Kid berhenti mengambil berlian Ace Shura seolah-olah dia mendengar sesuatu.

Kid tidak jadi mengambil berlian Ace Shura, dia menunju ke ruangan lain.

"Kenapa Kid tidak mengambil berlian?"tanya Kogoro.

"Dia menuju ke pusat kebudayaan Indonesia"jawab Pak Nakamura langsung.

"Pusat kebudayaan Indonesia?"tanya Ran.

"Pusat itu kan dekat ke ruangan khusus berlian Ace Shura"ujar Sonoko.

Kogoro heran menanyakan kenapa Kid pergi ke pusat kebudayaan Indonesia.

"Sesuatu yang aneh di sana..."jawab Pak Suzuki berwajah tegang.

"Aneh?"tanya Conan.

"Kid berbicara sendiri!"jawab Pak Suzuki saat melihat Video itu.

"Hah...dia berbicara sendiri!"tanya Pak Kogoro dan yang lain terkejut.

Dalam Video, Kid sedang berbicara sendiri di ruangan itu dengan penuh gelap.

"Mungkin dia berbicara dengan seseorang dalam keadaan gelap di ruangan itu"Kogoro menyangka.

"Memang, tapi aku tidak bisa melihatnya karena dalam arah kamera yang lurus maka sulit melihat dalam gelap"ujar Pak Suzuki.

"Bukankah kita bisa mendengar percakapan dengan rekaman suara dari dalam video, bukan?"tanya Conan.

"Hei!"seru pak Kogoro.

"Benar juga, ada rekaman suara jadi kita bisa mendengar percakapan Kid dengan seseorang"kata Pak Suzuki berpendapat dengan Conan.

Kru kamera itu menekan tombol untuk merekam suara dari dalam video itu agar bisa didengar.

"Hah...anak-anak?" "Aku tidak melihatnya dari sebelumnya"Kid berkedip.

"Anu...siapa namamu?" "Kenapa kamu di sini?"tanya Kid kegugupan.

"Dia tidak mengerti kataku?" "Tunggu...anak ini tampak bukan orang Jepang, tapi pakaian aneh yang belum pernah kulihat"Kid heran dalam hati.

"Siapa namamu, nak?"tanya Kid berbicara bahasa Inggris.

"Mustahil...anak ini tidak bisa berbahasa inggris..." "Apa yang kulakukan?"Kid kebanyakan bingung.

Anak itu menatap terus pada Kid.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti ini?"tanya Kid gelisah.

Setelah itu, Pak Kogoro berkomentar dengan orang lain.

"Sepertinya Kid berbicara dengan anak..."kata Pak Kogoro.

"Mustahil...tidak mungkin anak-anak di museum pada malam hari walaupun tidak ada siapa-siapa!"ujar Pak Nakamura.

"Kenapa anak itu ada di museum pada tengah malam?"tanya Sonoko bingung.

"Siapa sebenarnya dia?"tanya Ran juga bingung.

"Pasti Kid berbicara dengan anak orang asing kan"kata Conan langsung.

Semua orang mengalihkan perhatian pada Conan setelah Conan mengatakan langsung.

"Apa?"tanya Pak Kogoro.

"Anak orang asing?"tanya Pak Suzuki.

"Si Kid telah berbicara dengan anak itu, lalu dia bicara bahasa inggris tapi anak itu sendiri tidak mengerti kedua bahasa itu berarti pasti anak itu anak orang asing kan"Conan menjawab.

"Benar juga, anak itu memang orang asing"kata Pak Suzuki.

"Mustahil...tidak mungkin tidak ada anak orang asing di sini"kata pak Nakamura.

"Mungkin di sini dekat di mana anak itu tinggal di rumah"Pak Kogoro menyangka.

"Benar juga..."kata Pak Nakamura.

"Kita ke luar"ajak Sonoko.

"Baiklah, kebetulan aku haus"kata Ran mengangguk kepalanya.

Setelah Ran dan Sonoko pergi, tiba-tiba Conan mendengar suara sesuatu di dalam video.

"Suara apa itu?"tanya Conan melihat video itu saat dia mendengar suara itu.

"Eh?" "Suara?" "Apa maksudmu, nak?"tanya Kru kamera.

"Eh?" "Itu suara musik!" "Bukankah bapak mendengar suara itu kan?"tanya Conan berkedip heran menunjukkan ke video itu.

"Aku tidak mendengar suara..."jawab kru kamera.

Conan jadi heran kenapa kru kamera tidak mendengar suara itu yang dia dengar.

"Ada apa?"tanya Pak Kogoro.

"Tadi anak ini mengatakan, dia mendengar suara musik dari video tapi aku tidak mendengar suara itu"kru kamera menjawab.

"Suara musik?"Pak Kogoro bertanya saat menatap Conan.

"Sungguh, aku mendengar suara musik" "Sebaiknya paman dengarkan dulu video"jawab Conan.

Pak Kogoro mencoba mendengar suara musik dari rekaman video untuk memastikan apa benar atau tidak. Kemudian Pak Kogoro tersenyum.

"Paman mendengar kan?"Conan bertanya.

"Ya...itu cuma suara..."sambung Pak Kogoro.

"Itu suara alarm!"kata Pak Kogoro tiba-tiba memukul kepala Conan sehingga kepala Conan menjadi bengkok.

"Apa maksudmu, paman Kogoro?" "Bukankah itu suara musik?"tanya Conan menahan bengkok di kepalanya.

"Cuma suara alarm!"Pak Kogoro melirik marah pada Conan.

Pak Nakamura: "Aku tidak mendengar suara musik..."

Pak Suzuki: "Aku juga..."

Conan jadi gelisah karena Pak Kogoro dan yang lain tidak mendengar suara musik yang dia dengar.

"Mustahil...bagaimana bisa begitu?"tanya Conan berpikir.

Bagaimana Conan bisa mendengar suara musik dari dalam rekaman video tapi Pak Kogoro dan yang lain tidak?

**NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mysterious Boy, Wayan

Sonoko mengambil dua botol dari mesin penjual botol, lalu memberikannya pada Ran.

"Terima kasih, Sonoko-chan"ucap Ran menerima botol.

"Sigh….Siapa bocah orang asing itu?" "Kita tidak bisa melihat wajah…."seru Sonoko memegang botol.

"Entah"kata Ran.

"Gara-gara itu, Kid tidak jadi mencuri berlian" "Pertunjukan bakal menjadi tidak menarik"kata Sonoko mengeluh.

"Ya ampun..."Ran sedikit jengkel dan tertawa kecil.

Ran berkedip melihat ke atas tingkat kedua museum. Di sana ada seorang anak laki-laki yang memakai pakaian tradisional sedang berdiri di depan pagar. Dia menatap pada Ran sambil tersenyum. Ran berkedip heran kenapa anak itu menatapnya. Tiba-tiba Ran dipanggil Sonoko sehingga dia kaget.

"Ada apa, Ran-chan?"tanya Sonoko.

"Tadi anak itu melihatku dari atas"jawab Ran menunjukkan ke atas tingkat dua.

"Anak itu?" "Di mana?"tanya Sonoko melihat tingkat dua yang ditunjukkan Ran.

Tapi ternyata tidak ada anak itu di sana.

"Mustahil...bukankah dia di sana?"seru Ran terkejut.

"Kenapa?"tanya Sonoko heran.

"Anak orang asing yang memakai baju aneh yang belum pernah kulihat"Ran menjawab.

"Hah...apa maksudmu?"tanya Sonoko kaget.

Ran merasa mungkin dia bisa bertemu dengan anak itu lagi.

Conan sedang mondar-mandir di ruang pusat kebudayaan Indonesia untuk menyelidiki sesuatu. Conan melihat kamera pengintai ke atas Kemudian Conan melihat posisi Kid di depan kaca estalase yang berisi boneka aneh bermuka bulat yang terbuat dari kayu dan kulit. Conan berkedip melihat boneka aneh di dalam kaca estalase.

"Jelangkung?" "Boneka apa ini?" "Rasanya mengerikan..."Conan berkomentar sambil membaca nama boneka di bawah dinding..

Conan melihat wajah boneka jelangkung itu yang menatapnya membuat Conan terkejut melihat ada vision datang terhadapnya.

Di depan mata Conan di dalam vision ada reruntuhan bangunan kuno; gua naga dan tempat istana misterius. Setelah vision lenyap, Conan kaget setengah mati.

"Apa yang kulihat...?"tanya Conan.

Ran dan Sonoko bertemu dengan Conan.

"Conan-kun" "Mari kita pulang"kata Ran.

"Hah?" "Baiklah"Conan mengangguk kepalanya.

Conan tidak mengerti kenapa dia melihat sesuatu dalam vision.

Di rumah Profoser,

Ai minum teh bersama Profoser Agasa sambil mendengar cerita dari Conan tentang vision.

"Hah, kamu melihat vision aneh setelah melihat boneka aneh dari Indonesia bernama Jelangkung?"tanya Ai.

"Ya, Vision ada dalam kepalaku yaitu tiga tempat yang aku lihat dalam vision"Conan mengangguk kepalanya.

"Tiga tempat?"tanya Profoser Agasa.

"Iya, tiga tempat yang aku lihat di dalam vision adalah reruntuhan bangunan kuno, gua yang besar dan yang terakhir istana yang aku belum pernah melihat"jawab Conan.

"Lalu di mana vision yang kau lihat?"Profoser Agasa bertanya.

"Entah"Conan menjawab.

"Katamu, kamu mendengar suara musik dari rekaman video kecuali orang lain" "Benarkah?"tanya Ai.

"Iya, sepertinya suara musik keras seperti bambu"Conan menjawab.

"Alat musik bambu?" "Seperti apa?"tanya Profoser Agasa.

Conan tidak punya akal tidak ingat apa tentang musik itu. Ai memberi saran bahwa komputer bisa membantu mengerti apapun. Profoser Agasa akan mencari alat musik bambu melalui internet di komputernya.

Sampai dia menemukan data alat musik bambu dari Indonesia melalui internet.

"Ketemu"kata Prof. Agasa.

Internet telah menyatakan, alat musik bambu khas Indonesia adalah angklung dari Bandung dan Yogyakarta.

"Angklung?"tanya Conan.

"Benar juga, Di museum itu, ada angklung di sana, bukan?"tanya Ai menyangka.

"Mungkin, tapi kenapa hanya aku satu-satunya bisa dengar suara ini"Conan tampak gelisah.

"Katamu Kid bertemu dengan anak itu di sana?"tanya Ai.

"Ya, pasti Kid mendengar suara musik" "Kalau benar, anak itu memainkan angklung"ujar Conan menduga.

Profoser Agasa menyangka anak itu mungkin dari Indonesia karena anak itu biasa memainkan angklung.

"Entahlah, karena itu aku harus memecahkan misteri itu"Conan berkata.

Conan pulang ke kantor Mouri, lalu dia bertemu dengan Kogoro sedang membaca koran.

"Di mana Kak Ran?"tanya Conan.

"Katanya dia pergi ke tempat Eri"Kogoro menjawab.

"Begitu ya"kata Conan.

Kogoro mengeluh dirinya belum mendapat makan malam, dia masih lapar. Conan tertawa jengkel saat dia merasa lapar. Kogoro memutuskan pergi ke kafe Poirot untuk makan malam bersama Conan.

Di kantor pengacara,

Ran sedang bercakap-cakap dengan ibunya, Eri Kisaki si pengacara tentang liburan.

"Liburanku akan dimulai sebentar lagi" "Kalau Ibu bisa ambil cuti, Ibu mau ke mana?"Ran bertanya.

"Er...Ibu tidak tahu" "Kalau tidak ada pekerjaan, Ibu bisa pergi"Eri tampak sedikit bingung.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama?"tanya Ran antusias.

"Tunggu, katamu kita pergi bersama?" "Maksudmu, si hidung belang ikut dengan kita?"tanya Eri jengkel.

"Apa maksud Ibu?" "Kita semua keluarga bersama jalan-jalan untuk liburan"ujar Ran.

"Kurasa Ibu tidak bisa ikut" "Maaf, Ran"ucap Eri bersikap dingin.

"Ibu!"Ran memanggil Eri dengan ragu-ragu.

Tiba-tiba asisten Eri memanggil Eri untuk menyampaikan pada Eri bahwa ada seorang yang mau menemuinya.

"Aku segera ke sana"kata Eri bersiap pergi menemui seseorang.

"Siapa akan bertemu dengan Ibu?"Ran bertanya.

"Namanya **Jiyo Kitayama** (56), ahli arekologi" "Dia menuntut izin penggalian kuil dari pulau yang tidak berpenghuni dekat bagian selatan Jepang"Eri menjawab.

Eri menyuruh Ran menunggu di kamar kantornya sampai dia kembali.

Sesudah itu, Ran sedang menunggu di ruangan kantor milik Eri.

"Sigh...rencanaku sia-sia saja" "Aku ingin Ibu bisa berkumpul dengan kami agar bisa bersenang-senang"Ran menatap ke atas sambil berpikir.

Ran memikirkan seseorang yang dia sayangi, Shinichi karena dia merasa khawatir pada Shinichi. Lalu Ran menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Kenapa pikiranku begitu?"tanya Ran tampak ragu-ragu.

Tiba-tiba seorang anak berpakaian aneh itu melewati di lorong membuat Ran kaget. Ran menoleh ke belakang dengan kaget.

"Siapa itu?" "Tunggu, anak itu..."kata Ran tegang.

Ran mencoba keluar dari ruangan kantor Eri untuk melihat seorang anak itu. Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di lorong itu.

"Mustahil...tidak mungkin"kata Ran suram.

Ran bersikap tenang dulu, lalu mencoba mencari anak itu. Di lorong yang gelap, Ran selalu gelisah sekali karena dia merasa sendirian dalam kegelapan. Ran mendengar suara sesuatu dari bagian dalam kamar tepat di sebelah kirinya.

"Glek...Suara apa itu?"tanya Ran kaget.

Ran merasa suara itu berasal dari dalam kamar itu. Ran merasa kegugupan saat mendekati pintu kamar itu. Ran mencoba menyentuh daun pintu secara pelan-pelan.

Tiba-tiba seseorang yang menepuk bahu Ran, sehingga Ran menjerit kekagetan. Ternyata itu adalah Eri kaget sekali usai Ran menjerit.

"Ibu?"kata Ran berkedip saat dia mengira Ibu sebagai orang yang tak dikenal.

"Kenapa kamu berteriak seperti itu?" "Bukankah Ibu bilang kamu menunggu di ruang itu?"Eri bertanya.

"Maaf, bu" "Habis ada anak laki-laki di sana"ucap Ran menunjukkan ke kamar itu.

"Eh?" "Anak laki-laki?"tanya Eri.

"Iya, anak yang waktu itu di museum"Ran menjawab.

"Jadi dia ada di kamar itu?"tanya Eri melihat kamar itu.

"Ya, tadi aku mendengar suara dari sana"Ran menjawab dengan mengangguk kepalanya.

Eri mencoba membuka pintu untuk memeriksa di dalamnya. Rupanya di dalam kamar itu, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

"Aneh, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini"kata Eri.

"Mustahil...kan tadi aku mendengar suara dari sana"ujar Ran berwajah suram.

Eri heran kenapa hal itu terjadi bahwa kamar itu adalah ruang kantor milik **Zenmai Genshida**, pengacara.

Ran menjadi tegang sekali, dia menyangka dia melihat hantu. Maka Ran berteriak ketakutan.

"KYAAAA!"

Pada malam hari, dengan telepon, Pak Kogoro diberitahu Eri bahwa Kogoro harus menjemputnya .

"Apa?" "Aku menjemputnya karena dia ditakuti hantu?" "Mana mungkin"Kogoro menelepon.

"Apa boleh buat, gara-gara kejadian itu, Ran tidak bisa pulang sendirian" "Itulah kenapa aku meneleponmu ke sini"ujar Eri.

"Huh...baiklah" "Seperti apa hantu yang Ran lihat?"tanya Kogoro penasaran.

"Katanya dia melihat seorang anak remaja berusia 12-13 tahun memakai pakaian aneh yang belum pernah dilihatnya tapi anak itu menghilang secara misterius"Eri menjawab.

"Anak itu?"tanya Kogoro menelepon terus.

"Menurut Ran, anak itu bukan kebangsaan Jepang melainkan orang asing"Eri menjelaskan.

Hal itu membuat Kogoro dan Conan menjadi tegang mendengar bahwa anak itu punya berhubungan dengan kasus di museum.

"Benarkah?" "Aku akan segera ke sana!"kata Kogoro menelepon lalu menutup gagang telepon.

Kogoro segera pergi ke kantor pengacara dengan naik mobil, Conan juga ingin ikut tapi Kogoro menyuruh Conan tetap tinggal di rumah.

"Kalau kamu pergi seenaknya, tidak akan kuizinkan kamu tinggal di sini"Kogoro melirik amarah pada Conan.

Conan menjadi kaget, lalu mengangguk kepalanya.

Setelah Kogoro pergi, Conan mengeluh.

"Huh...paman sialan"

Conan merasa lebih baik kalau Ran akan pulang, dia pasti bisa bertanya padanya tentang anak itu.

"Apa boleh buat, aku harus menggosok gigi"kata Conan menghela napasnya.

Sesudah Conan menggosok gigi di toilet, Conan keluar dari toilet lalu kembali ke kamar untuk tidur. Tapi tiba-tiba Conan berhenti karena dia mendengar suara sesuatu yang tidak terduga.

"Astaga...itu kan suara..."

"Musik?" "Jangan-jangan..."Conan gelisah mendengar suara itu.

Conan mencari asal suara yang berasal dari dalam ruang kantor.

"Dalam ruang kantor?"tanya Conan.

Conan mencoba membuka pintu ruang kantor untuk melihat siapa di dalam sana. Saat pintu dibuka, Conan diam-diam mengintip ada seseorang ada di dalam ruang kantor, sehingga dia jadi terkejut sekali.

Di dalam ruang kantor, ternyata seorang anak remaja yang berpakaian aneh sedang memainkan angklung.

"Astaga...kenapa anak itu di sini?" "Bagaimana dia bisa ke sini lagipula pintu itu masih terkunci?"tanya Conan gelisah.

Conan merasa anak itu pernah dikatakan Ran waktu di kantor pengacara karena anak itu berpakaian aneh. Conan juga tahu anak itu juga terlibat di museum waktu Kid datang ke sana.

Tiba-tiba anak itu melirik pada Conan, lalu mempersilakan Conan duduk di sebelah tanpa berbicara.

"Dia ingin aku duduk di sofa" "Kurasa dia tidak punya niat jahat" "Kenapa anak itu ke museum?" "Pakaiannya aneh yang belum pernah kulihat"Conan bingung.

Conan duduk di sofa seperti yang diminta anak itu. Conan berpikir dia bermasalah komunikasi dengan anak itu karena anak itu belum bisa berbahasa Jepang atau inggris, sebab menurut rekaman video, Kid agak bingung saat berbicara dengan anak itu.

"Apakah kamu bermasalah komunikasi padaku?"tanya seorang anak itu memainkan angklung.

Hal itu membuat Conan menjadi terkejut.

"ASTAGA!" "KAU BISA BAHASA JEPANG?"tanya Conan terkejut besar.

"Oh, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku" "Namaku **Wayan**, kaki tangan tuanku Shuta" "Aku sendiri tidak mengerti semua bahasa, tapi hanya kamu satu-satunya yang bisa mengerti aku walaupun tidak ada yang bisa mengerti bahasaku kecuali anda"seru Wayan.

"Kenapa kamu bicara dengan Kid di musuem?"tanya Conan.

"Kid?" "Museum?" "Maksudmu pria putih aneh?"tanya Wayan berkedip.

Conan heran Wayan sendiri tidak mengerti kata=kata tentang Kid dan museum.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"tanya Conan.

Wayan menyatakan, dia hanya Wayan, roh yang baru muncul setelah sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Roh?"Conan tidak mempercayai pada Wayan.

"Itu karena seseorang yang membuka kotak 'Shangrila' sehingga rohku muncul"Wayan menjelaskan.

"Shangrilla?"tanya Conan.

"Benar, Shangrilla adalah keris kerajaan kami '**Situ Gorona**' yang dimiliki tuanku Shuta"Wayan menjawab.

"Situ Gorona?" "Itukah vision yang aku lihat tadi dari jelangkung?"tanya Conan.

"Benar, jelangkung itu buatanku"Wayan mengangguk kepalanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" "Kenapa kamu bicara padaku?"tanya Conan.

"Ada orang jahat yang ingin mengincar senjata utama dari kerajaan kami untuk berbuat jahat" "Karena itu, aku minta tolong pada anda untuk menghentikan mereka, Conan Edogawa"jawab Wayan.

"Tunggu, kenapa aku?"Conan bertanya.

"Karena kamu duplikat tuanku Shuta"jawab Wayan.

"Hah?" "Aku duplikat tuanmu?"tanya Conan terkejut.

"Benar, aku merasakan auramu punya keadilan yang kuat" "Tapi bukan hanya itu, kamu memang sesosok anak kecil tapi sebenarnya di dalam auramu sebenarnya orang dewasa,...Shinichi Kudo"Wayan menjawab.

Conan terkejut Wayan bisa tahu identitas dirinya tapi Wayan tahu Conan merahasiakan pada orang lain untuk melindungi orang-orang yang dicintai. Karena itu Wayan meminta tolong pada Conan untuk menghentikan perbuatan orang-orang jahat yang mengincar kerajaan Situ Gorona.

"Tunggu dulu, apa yang aku lakukan?"tanya Conan.

Wayan meminta pada Conan untuk tanyakan pada Ran. "Lebih baik tanyakan pada gadismu, kamu bisa dapat petunjuk darinya"

"Gadis?" "Maksudmu Ran?"tanya Conan.

Wayan mengangguk kepalanya.

Satu kata terakhir yang dikatakan Wayan pada Conan.

"Jangan biarkan terjadi hal ini!"

Sesudah itu, tiba-tiba Conan mengantuk kemudian dia tidak sadar saat tergeletak.

Tiba-tiba Conan bangun dengan kaget. Ternyata di depan matanya, ada Ran yang menunggunya bangun.

"Conan-kun, kau sudah bangun"kata Ran.

"Ran oneechan?" "Apa yang terjadi padaku?"tanya Conan berkedip melihat sekelilinginya.

"Bicara apa kau" "Sejak tengah malam, kami pulang ke sini sampai kami menemukanmu sedang tertidur di sofa" "Kurasa kamu pasti menunggu kami pulang"ujar Ran tersenyum.

"Eh...iya"Conan tampak bingung saat mengangguk kepalanya.

Conan bingung apa yang terjadi dengannya. Apakah Conan ingat apa yang dikatakan Wayan? Selanjutnya...

**NEXT CHAPTER!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Keris Emas

Saat di kelas sekolah SD, Ai berkedip terkejut setelah diceritakan Conan tentang remaja misterius tadi.

"Apa?" "Kemarin malam kamu bertemu dengan anak misterius bernama Wayan di ruang kantor seharusnya dikunci!"tanya Ai.

"Iya, lebih misteri" "Aku tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya dia, tapi dia hanya minta tolong padaku"Conan menjawab.

"Minta tolong?" "Dia minta tolong untuk apa?"Ai bertanya.

"Menghentikan orang-orang jahat mengincari kerajaan, tapi aku belum tahu siapa orang-orang jahat"jawab Conan.

"Jadi kau berbicara dengan hantu, ya"kata Ai tersenyum menatap pada Conan.

"Huh!" "Apa-apaan!" "Mana mungkin ada hantu"ujar Conan sedikit jengkel.

"Hantu?" "Kenapa?"tanya Ayumi baru muncul di depan Conan.

"Jangan-jangan kau takut dengannya?"tanya Genta menduga.

"Mustahil...hantu merupakan bayangan yang sulit dilihat"Mitsuniko menjelaskan.

Conan merasa sebal dengan anak-anak itu soal hantu.

Conan memikirkan mungkin dia harus bertanya pada Ran karena Ran punya petunjuk yang ditunjukkan Wayan.

Usai jam sekolah, Conan dan teman-temannya pulang bersama. Mitsuniko ingin mengajak teman-teman pergi menonton film kamen rider, tapi Conan menolak dengan alasannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa ikut karena aku punya urusan penting"ucap Conan saat berpisah dengan Ai dan teman-temannya.

"Urusan penting?" "Apa yang penting?"tanya teman-temannya saling menatap dengan heran.

Ran pulang bersama Sonoko sambil bercakap-cakap. Tiba-tiba mereka bertemu dengan Conan.

"Conan-kun, kau sudah pulang"kata Ran.

"Iya" "Boleh aku tanyakan?"Conan bertanya.

"Iya...apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"Ran bertanya.

"Kemarin kakak bertemu dengan wa...eh, anak misterius di kantor Eri kan?"tanya Conan.

"Eh?" "Benarkah?" "Anak misterius?"tanya Sonoko berkedip.

"Iya, waktu itu aku mencari anak itu tapi dia lenyap tanpa jejak"jawab Ran.

Sonoko berwajah pucat menduga mungkin Ran bertemu dengan hantu.

"Jangan membuat aku takut, Sonoko-chan!"ujar Ran sedikit takut.

"Sesudah itu, terus?"tanya Conan.

"Aku ingat suara aneh di dalam ruang kantor milik Zenmai Genshida"Ran menjawab.

"Zenmai Genshida?"tanya Conan.

Ran mengingat bahwa Zenmai Genshida adalah seorang pengacara yang bertegak keadilan terhadap orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan Arkeologi.

"Arkeologi?"pikir Conan dalam hati.

Conan akan pergi dengan alasannya sesudah tinggalkan Ran dan Sonoko.

"Ada apa dengan dia?"tanya Sonoko.

"Entah, dia tampak ingin tahu"jawab Ran.

"Huh...dia masih anak-anak"seru Sonoko.

"Anak-anak...aku ingat mimpi aneh tentang anak-anak"Ran mengingat mimpi waktu itu.

"Mimpi aneh?"tanya Sonoko berkedip.

Ran menceritakan pada Sonoko tentang mimpi dia melihat anak-anak bermain perang-perangan, ada seorang anak kecil yang berwajah mirip Shinichi Kudo. Ran menyebut nama bocah mirip Shinichi Kudo adalah 'Shuta'.

"Shuta?" "Nama aneh"kata Sonoko merasa sedikit jengkel.

"Tapi dia tumbuh menjadi seorang pangeran yang gagah berani"kata Ran bengong merah kemalu-maluan sambil memegang mukanya dengan dua tangannya.

Sonoko melototi Ran merah kemalu-maluan, maka Ran menjadi kaget dan berusaha menahan malu.

"Hihi….wajahmu memerah ya"Sonoko tertawa menunjukkan pada wajah Ran.

"Jahat kamu"Ran terasa malu.

Conan pergi ke kantor pengacara untuk bertemu dengan Eri. Tapi di sana ada juga Kogoro.

"Paman?" "Kenapa ada di sini?"tanya Conan.

"Hei, nak!" "Pulang ke rumah, ini bukan tempat bermain!"seru Kogoro marah memegang ujung baju Conan.

"Hei, lepaskan dia!" "Dia pasti datang bertanya padaku" "Benar kan, nak?"Eri meminta Kogoro melepaskan Conan.

"Iya"Conan tersenyum mengangguk kepalanya.

Akhirnya Kogoro melepaskan Conan.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"Eri bertanya pada Conan.

"Kemarin malam Ran pergi ke sana karena dia mencari anak misterius, benar?"tanya Conan menunjukkan ke ruang kantor milik Zenmai.

"Benar juga, menurut Ran, suara itu muncul dari situ"jawab Eri.

"Jika benar, anak itu ingin kita pergi ke sana untuk menemukan sesuatu yang tidak diketahui"kata Conan menduga.

"Apa maksudmu?"tanya Kogoro.

"Tunggu, tidak salah lagi, Pak Zenmai menjadi pengacara akan membela Jiyo Katayama untuk menuntut izin penggalian reruntuhan di pulau yang tidak berpenghuni"kata Eri.

"Jiyo?" "Dia ahli arkeologi, bukan?"Kogoro mengingat.

"Benar, kurasa kita harus bertemu dengannya untuk mendapat petunjuk" "Bagaimana?"ujar Conan.

Kogoro merasa berpendapat dengan Conan, dia memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Pak Zenmai.

Kogoro berkenalan dengan Pak Zenmai (48) di ruang kantornya.

"Salam berkenalan, Tuan Kogoro" "Tidak kusangka anda suami bu Eri, aku benar-benar terkejut"ucap Pak Zenmai.

Pak Zenmai penasaran Kogoro dan yang lain bertemu dengannya. Eri meminta keterangan pada Pak Zenmai.

"Keterangan?"Pak Zenmai bertanya.

"Apakah anda mendapat penawaran dari seseorang?"tanya Conan.

Kogoro menyuruh Conan tidak perlu ikut campur. Tapi...

"Benar juga, aku dapat penawaran dari pak Jiyo seminggu lalu"jawab Pak Zenmai.

"Kenapa Pak Jiyo menuntut izin penggalian reruntuhan di pulau itu?"Kogoro bertanya.

"Karena itu"jawab Pak Zenmai mengambil sesuatu di lemarinya.

Benda tikam golongan belati berujung runcing dan tajam yang diperlihatkan pada Kogoro dan yang lain adalah senjata keris yang berwarna emas.

"Kelihatan ini pisau"kata Kogoro bingung.

"Ini bukan pisau, tapi ini keris, senjata khas tradisional dari Indonesia"Pak Zenmai menjelaskan.

"Keris?"tanya Kogoro.

"Ya, keris adalah senjata kehormatan bangsa Indonesia"Pak Zenmai mengangguk kepalanya.

"Pak Zenmai, dari mana keris ini?"tanya Conan.

Pak Zenmai mengatakan, keris itu ditemukan di pulau yang tidak berpenghuni dikunjungi Pak Jiyo dan asisten-asistennya.

"Mustahil...bagaimana senjata ini dari Indonesia bisa ditemukan di pulau itu?"tanya Kogoro memegang keris itu dengan kebingungan.

"Aku juga"jawab Pak Zenmai.

"Apakah kami bisa bertemu dengan Pak Jiyo?"tanya Conan lagi.

"Sudah kubilang jangan ikut campur!"kata Kogoro mencubit pipi Conan.

Pak Zenmai mengatakan, Pak Jiyo ada rapat hari ini maka Kogoro dan yang lain tidak bisa bertemu dengannya.

"Kalau dia datang lagi ke sini, akan kuberitahu ya"Pak Zenmai menyimpan keris di dalam lemari itu.

"Terima kasih, Pak Jiyo" "Maaf membuatmu repot"ucap Bu Eri.

Kogoro naik mobil bersama dengan Conan untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Huh...aneh, hubungan paranormal dengan arkeologi"Kogoro bingung sambil menyetir.

Conan memikirkan kenapa pikirannya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Lalu Conan berkedip mendengar seseorang memanggilnya lalu melihat ke depan. Di sana Wayan muncul lagi bertingkah aneh seperti mau menghentikan mobil yang ditumpangi Conan. Saat itu Wayan menunjukkan ke atas dengan wajahnya gelisah.

Conan berteriak untuk menghentikan mobil sehingga Kogoro kaget saat menyetir mobilnya.

Mobil itu nyaris kecelakaan, untunglah mobil itu tidak hancur bahkan Kogoro dan Conan tidak sama sekali terluka. Tapi Kogoro marah pada Conan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" "Kamu ingin kita mati"Kogoro marah mengomel pada Conan.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang jatuh terkapar di depan mobil Kogoro, sehingga Kogoro dan Conan kaget sekali. Di sana ada seorang bapak tua yang tewas berlumuran darah setelah jatuh. Banyak orang-orang berteriak kepanikan melihat kejadian itu. Kogoro akan mmeriksa keadaan bapak tua itu untuk memastikan dia hidup atau mati, tapi sayang sekali Bapak itu sudah tewas. Lalu Kogoro memanggil polisi dan ambulan.

Di TKP, ada penyelidikan kasus itu. Kogoro melaporkan kejadian pada Inspektur Megure.

"Kalian berkendara di depan mayat itu jatuh ya"ujar Inspektur Megure.

"Iya, berkat anak kecil ini"kata Kogoro melototi pada Conan.

Takagi datang melaporkan sesuatu pada Inspektur Megure, dia berbisik padanya.

"Oh, mayat itu adalah Jiyo Katayama"inspektur Megure menjelaskan.

"APA?"tanya Kogoro dan Conan terkejut sekali.

"Lho?" "Kalian kenal dia?"inspektur Megure bertanya dengan heran.

"Tidak, kami belum pernah bertemu, tapi kami bermaksud bertemu dengan dia untuk berbicara"jawab Kogoro.

Kogoro telah menceritakan kasus itu pada inspektur Megure.

"Oh begitu" "Orang itu menawarkan seorang pengacara dari kantor pengacara"seru inspektur Megure.

Conan memperhatikan almharum Jiyo masih berbaring secara terbalik, sehingga dia menyadari, kemudian dia menatap ke atas. Sampai dia mengerti kenapa mayat itu jatuh.

Kogoro menyangka, korban mungkin bunuh diri. Tapi Conan mengatakan pada Kogoro untuk ikut campur.

"Mustahil...kalau bunuh diri, kenapa kakek itu jatuh secara keras?"Conan bertanya seolah-olah memberi petunjuk.

"Jatuh secara keras?"tanya inspektur Megure.

"Lihat, darah masih berbentuk bulat besar"Conan menunjukkan darah berbentuk bulat di samping korban.

Sampai Kogoro dan yang lain menyadari sesuatu.

"Tunggu..."Kogoro menatap ke atas.

Ternyata ada selimut yang besar tersandar pada pagar di salah satu beranda di lantai delapan di apartemen.

Di apartemen, Takagi bertanya pada orang-orang yang tinggal di apartemen tentang Jiyo Katayama. Conan dan yang lain berada di kamar milik Jiyo Katayama untuk penyelidikan tersebut. Kogoro menemukan benang di saluran dari beranda di luar.

Takagi datang memberitahu inspektur Megure dan Kogoro bahwa ada saksi mata, tukang kiriman pos datang ke kamar Pak Jiyo tapi menurut saksi, pintunya terbuka secara cepat.

"Tunggu, tidak salah lagi...kasus ini sama dengan kasus Pak Hanaoka (volume 13, Chapter 125)"Kogoro mengetahui detail.

"Benar tepat sekali, Paman Kogoro" "Ini pembunuhan yang direncanakan"Conan pikir.

Conan belum bisa mengerti kenapa Pak Jiyo dibunuh. Karena itu Conan akan mencari petunjuk yang berhubungan dengan korban untuk memecahkan teka-teki. Conan menemukan sepucuk buku berwarna cokelat di bawah meja di samping tempat tidur.

"Mungkin buku ini petunjuk dari korban?"tanya Conan menyangka sambil memperlihatkan buku itu.

"Apa ini?"tanya Kogoro mencoba membaca buku.

"Kurasa itu buku hariannya"sangka Conan.

"Benar, mungkin buku ini bisa menunjukkan kebenaran"inspektur Megure menyangka.

Kogoro dan yang lain membaca buku harian milik korban.

Buku harian milik almahrum Jiyo menyatakan,

"_Tanggal 6 Juni, kami berangkat ke pulau yang tidak berpenghuni setelah kami menyelidiki gulungan sutra di __Yokohama" "Tim ekspedesi terdiri dari aku, asistenku dan pemburu harta karun untuk menemukan reruntuhan bernama kuil __**Shiyotarishima**__" "Di sana ada pintu gerbang yang besar tapi menurut legenda, tepat tanggal, pintu itu dapat terbuka" "Akhirnya kami berhasil menemukan harta karun di sana "Tapi sesudah itu, tiba-tiba tubuhku dipenuhi oleh kutukan itu yang tidak bisa membiarkanku masuk ke dalam sana" "Ada yang mengatakan bahwa aku telah menghentikan orang-orang jahat yang mengincar kerajaan yang disebut Situ Gorona" "Aku tidak mengerti, tapi aku mendengar suara bisikan bahwa aku dalam bahaya" "Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan tapi aku mendengar suara misterius bahwa masih ada sesuatu yang bisa membantuku dari kesulitan" "Jadi aku akan menuntut izin pada pemerintah supaya aku bisa kembali ke pulau itu untuk mencari benda yang ditunjuk"_

Sesudah itu, Kogoro dan inspektur Megure masih kebingungan karena cerita dari korban makin aneh.

"Aku mengerti itulah kenapa Pak Jiyo menawarkan pengacara"ujar Kogoro.

"Kalau begitu, siapa yang membunuhnya?"tanya Megure.

"Mungkin pelaku-pelaku ini tercatat dalam buku harian ini"jawab Kogoro menyangka.

Kogoro menyatakan pelaku tercatat dalam buku harian adalah rekan-rekan korban berjumlah enam orang.

"Bagus, kalau begitu, panggilkan rekan-rekan korban dalam catatan ini!"perintah inspektur Megure pada ospir Chiba.

"Baik, pak!"turut Chiba menerima buku harian itu untuk tugas.

Beberapa jam kemudian, ketujuh rekan korban dipanggil ke ruang penyidikan untuk intergasi.

Pertama, **Mako Yukinori** (29), asisten korban yang berkacamata dan berambut hitam.

"Ya, tadi siang aku datang ke kamar Pak Jiyo untuk memberitahu bahwa rapat dimulai" "Sesudah itu, aku langsung pulang"Mako menceritakan kejadian sebelum korban jatuh.

"Kalau begitu, menurut saksi mata, para penghuni apartemen melihatnya sedang berbicara dengan Pak Jiyo di depan pintu"Pak Takagi menjelaskan sambil membaca buku note.

Berikutnya, tiga pemburu harta karun adalah pemburu berbadan gemuk, **Shibora (30)**; pemburu berbadan tinggi, **Yoshita (32)**; dan pemburu berkacamata hitam dan dia adalah ketua grup pemburu bernama **Takami Erayoma** (35).

"Huh...waktu itu ya" "Kami menunggu terus di hotel" "Kalau tidak percaya, silakan tanyaka pada orang-orang yang bekerja di hotel"seru Takami.

"Benar, mereka masih menunggu di lobby hotel saat terjadi korban jatuh"ujar Sato membaca buku note.

"Huh...Sebelumnya Jiyo bertingkah aneh"seru Shibora.

"Apa maksudmu?"tanya Kogoro.

"Oh, sesudah penggalian itu, Jiyo berbicara sendiri seperti dia berbicara pada hantu"jawab Yoshita.

"Dia berbicara sendiri?" "Dia bicara apa waktu itu?"inspektur Megure bertanya.

"Katanya apa maksudmu menghentikan orang-orang jahat"jawab Yoshita.

"Huh...dia kerasukan sesuatu yang tak dikenal"seru Takumi tidak percaya hal itu.

Conan memikirkan kemungkinan jelas tentang itu.

Yang terakhir...seorang mahasiswa arkeologi bernama **Mashiyoda Suimori** (22), murid dari korban.

"Aku ingin datang ke aparteman pak guru Jiyo tapi aku terkejut di sana ada banyak menyaksikan kejadian, jadi aku tak percaya" "Karena itu aku mencari polisi untuk bertanya apa yang terjadi pada guru"Mashiyoda menceritakan pada Kogoro dan yang lain.

"Aku mengerti, nanti kami akan beritahu anda kalau sudah selesai"kata inspektur Megure.

"Kakak mahasiswa arkeologi?" "Apakah kalian menemukan pedang keris emas di reruntuhan kuil itu?"Conan bertanya.

"Eh?" "Iya, kami menemukan pedang keris di dalam lubang yang ditemukan di dalam kuil itu" "Menurut guru Jiyo, keris itu merupakan senjata langka yang berasal dari Indonesia, tapi kami bingung keris itu ada di Jepang dari 1000 tahun"jawab Mashiyoda.

"Lho?" "Keris itu tidak ada di Jepang?" "Jadi itu senjata satu-satunya dari Indonesia?"tanya Kogoro.

"Benar, kami ingin tahu bagaimana keris emas itu bisa di sini" "Oh ya, masih ada satu lagi yang berasal dari Indonesia"ujar Mashiyoda.

Mashiyoda memperlihatkan buku sejarah yang sudah lama tua pada Kogoro dan yang lain.

"Semua koleksi benda kuno Jepang ada di sini kecuali dua ini"

Dua benda kuno yang ada di dalam buku sejarah tidak termasuk koleksi benda kuno adalah keris emas dan kalung permata.

"Kalung permata?" "Kenapa ini?"tanya Kogoro melihat foto benda itu.

"Lihat baik-baik, ada gambar di dalam permata di atas kalung"Mashiyoda menunjukkan sesuatu.

Di dalam permata ada gambar burung aneh dan bunga. Itu adalah gambar buatan manusia lokal yaitu batik.

"Batik?"tanya Kogoro.

"Iya, batik adalah pakaian tradisional Indonesia populer di seluruh negeri itu"jawab Mashiyoda mengangguk kepalanya.

"Aneh, dua benda kuno asal Indonesia bisa masuk dalam dafter benda kuno jepang"Kogoro bingung.

"Benar kan, itu masih misteri"kata Mashiyoda.

Conan mengingat Wayan memakai baju tradisional batik, sekarang dia mengerti.

"Tunggu...anak itu..."pikir Conan.

Conan merasa dia harus lakukan apapun untuk menemukan kebenaran.

"Paman, bagaimana kalau ke pulau yang tidak berpenghuni?"tanya Conan.

"Huh...apa maksudmu?"tanya Kogoro melirik pada Conan.

Conan menyatakan, ada petunjuk dari korban di reruntuhan itu agar bisa menemukan kebenaran. Mendengar perkataan Conan, Kogoro merasa berpendapat dengan Conan.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi ke pulau itu!"kata Kogoro bersemangat.

"Hah...serius?"tanya Insepktur Megure berkedip kaget.

"Iya, ingat dalam catatan ini masih ada satu benda belum ditemukan" "Jika menemukannya, kita akan segera tahu apa tujuan pelaku"jawab Kogoro menunjukkan buku harian milik korban.

"Benar juga, kalau mau pergi ke pulau itu, akan kukirimkan bu Sato dan Pak Takagi menemanimu"kata inspektur Megure.

"Terima kasih, inspektur" "Maaf telah membuatmu kesusahan"ucap Kogoro mengangkat satu tangan untuk memberi hormat.

Kogoro bertanya pada asisten Jiyo, Bu Mako untuk mengizinkan pergi ke pulau itu.

Conan berharap bisa mendapat kesempatan itu untuk mencari kebenaran di reruntuhan.

Apakah dia bisa menemukan kalung permata di reruntuhan kuil? Mengapa pelaku membunuh Jiyo untuk menutupi kejahatan itu?

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
